


Camp Riverrun

by weekendsareforwhiskey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, also Sansa's not Catelyn and Ned's daughter for the sake of dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendsareforwhiskey/pseuds/weekendsareforwhiskey
Summary: The idyllic summer camp featuring your under-appreciated favorites.  Wherein Petyr is a grouchy camp counselor and Edmure's the hot lifeguard who everyone loves.Based on prompts from Tumblr.





	Camp Riverrun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilltic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilltic/gifts).



> It's been a month but here ya go Oscar.  
> The requested prompts:  
> *“Please stop eating your popsicle like that.”  
> *“YOU’RE GOING TO TIP THE CANOE.”  
> *Pretending to drown to get a kiss from the hot lifeguard / “Actually I’m drowning please save me.”  
> *Putting sunblock on each other / SUN BURNS
> 
> (I took some liberties)

“Um, I don’t think that’s how you do CPR Eddie,” Barbrey laughed. “You’re supposed to be filling his lungs with air, not your fucking tongue.”

Edmure broke away from his “resuscitation practice” with Petyr to stick said tongue out at Barbrey. “I’m sorry. Is this not how you practiced with him when you first got your certification? I just took my cues from ‘the best lifeguard Riverrun has ever seen.’”

“Fuck off. Do not remind either of us of that dating mistake. And I am the best lifeguard.”

“Pretty sure you almost let that Lannister kid drown last year,” Petyr chimed in from beneath Edmure earning a pinch on his hip that he jerked away from with a smile. "I mean not that I minded. He was a prick." 

Barbey tilted her head and scrunched her nose. “Okay fair enough. That is the one exception. He was a brat and his cousin ended up saving him anyway. Fuck. Are they coming back this year? I mean I know he got banned but the rest of them?”

The four of them, Roslin included even though she’d been intent on watching the swimmers in the lake instead of joining the conversation, had claimed their spot early in the day and didn’t intend on losing it. It was the most coveted plot of sand close to the shore, but near enough to the trees that when the sun got too hot they could lean back into the shade for a bit of reprieve. Of the four of them, Petyr insisted his tan needed the most work and that during their short amount of free time he was not to be disturbed but the book he’d brought seemed to disappear when Edmure announced he needed someone to practice on. The practicing had turned into practicing of another kind, as it always seemed to "just happen" between the two of them.

They both laughed at Barbrey as they sat up and straightened out the beach blanket they’d been laying on. Edmure stood up to retrieve the “misplaced” book and tossed it to him before settling down so Petyr could lay back on his legs. With book over face, he laid his arms out so the bright white skin was exposed to the sun. Edmure leaned down to kiss Petyr’s head and ruffle the brown curls with his nose. The latter let out a grumble but Edmure only laughed and let him be.

The hot sand was just warm enough for them to stick close by the shore of the frigid lake. Winter had held on into early May and the snow packs on the moutains' peaks were still melting. But the sunshine beat down hot enough that bathing suits and crop tops and shorts so short they could barely be qualified as such, were the chosen outerwear. It was the breezy, hazy, carefree calm before the month-long storm that would begin in three days when the children arrived. Said children that the counselors were all paid far too little to be in charge of.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Roslin smirked. “Barbey asked you a question that I’d like to know the answer to as well.”

“Not sure really,” Edmure shrugged. “I’ll ask Cat when she’s done talking to the food distributor. She said she’d meet us before the campfire by the way Barb. Just giving you a heads-up. Sansa and Arya will be here but their brothers are both too old now. I know Lyanna said there would be some Targaryen teens coming but the younger ones weren’t going to be here. But I didn’t recognize that many names as returnees this year though. Seems like a new lot.”

Barbrey hummed and then cleared her throat to catch Edmure’s eye. She and Roslin both brought their fingers to their lips and mimed blowing out smoke. Catching their drift, Edmure winked before he leaned over and plucked Petyr’s cigarettes from the pocket of his swimsuit.

“Nope. Give them back Edmure,” Petyr muttered, still not removing the book from his face. “You’re not taking these.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Edmure replied with one of the pilfered cigarettes in his mouth. He placed another in Roslin’s outstretched hand and passed a third to Barbrey before replacing the slightly lighter pack back in Petyr’s pocket. As he tried to grab his lighter Petyr’s hand covered Edmure’s.

The book slid into his lap as he turned to glare at them. “Each of you owes me a whole pack of cigarettes.”

“Such a steep price,” Edmure clicked his tongue and raised a bushy eyebrow. “Why such an expensive interest rate?”

  
“The nearest place for me to buy this contraband is five miles down the mountain. I have a perfectly calculated stash of these. An allotment, specifically for me, that your sister has no knowledge of.”

“Don’t kid yourself, babe. She definitely knows,” Edmure scoffed.

“So selfish. We’ll share our stash if you share yours.” Roslin smiled and held her cigarette out expectantly. With an innocent eye-roll that landed on Edmure she said, “Well, I can only speak for myself I suppose. I’ll share my stash if you share yours.”

Petyr matched her smirk with a look of disdain while Edmure’s hand was still in his pocket. In a quick movement, the lighter was out and tossed quickly to Roslin who caught it with a triumphant grin. Edmure pat Petyr’s knee, affectionately squeezing his thigh while Roslin and Barbrey busied themselves with lighting their cigarettes. A look of warning and skepticism was what Petyr tried to get across to Edmure but the jovial jock ignored his annoyance and kissed his cheek.

“Who’s up for a swim tonight?” He said and clapped the lighter in his hands when Barbrey tossed it back to him. “I’m feeling it. Last night was lame. Everyone was boring. A bit of streaking might liven things up though.”  
  
Roslin’s smoke disappeared into the air above her. “I thought the bond-fire was tonight? We’re actually obligated to go to that.”

“It’s stupid. Got a stupid name. Got stupid intentions. I don’t want to ‘bond’ with every single counselor. I can barely stand you guys,” Barbrey groaned.

Edmure clicked the lighter but no flame came out. He waved the unlit stick of tobacco around. “I mean we could ditch. And go streaking. What helps people bond more than having a look at what's underneath your clothes?"

“Oh my god we get it you love showing off your body Edmure. Just whip your clothes off right now why don’t you?” Barbey groaned.

“Please don’t share that image with everyone. Can’t you keep some things private?” Petyr ducked away from Edmure’s kiss and ignored his pouting. “Besides, we’d get fired if we ditch. No matter if Cat’s your older sister or not she’d fire you in a heartbeat over the bond-fire.” He rolled his eyes and took the lighter from Edmure. His thumb pressed against the metal mechanism but it still wouldn’t produce anything. “It’s one of the only things we can get fired for around here before the brats show up. Damn it. Did you two use the last of the fluid up?”

Roslin giggled. “Maaaybe. Did you account for all of your lighters too?”

“Yes, in fact, I did.”

“Oh my overly obsessive boyfriend,” Edmure teased but Petyr only glared at him. “You’re so cute.”

“Petyr you need to give up your day job as a camp counselor and pursue numbers you weirdo,” Roslin laughed.

“Smoking’s bad for you anyway,” Edmure shrugged with a wink and his own unlit cigarette still in his mouth. “Here, I think we have some popsicles instead.”

“How are those two connected in any way possible?” Petyr deadpanned.

“Well, they’re both something to put in your mouth.”

“Sounds like you need one then,” he bit back.

“Oooh easy there Petyr. Someone’s touchy today,” Roslin laughed. “What’s going on? Is this really about the cigarettes? We’ll bum some off to repay you, man. We always do.”

Ice clattering against the bottles inside of their cooler was the only answer she received when Petyr ignored her. A frown appeared on Edmure’s face until he found what he was looking for underneath the drinks. He tucked the cigarette behind his ear so he could speak. “Aww, they’re rocket pops. You love these.”

“I’m sorry, who do you think I am?” Petyr grimaced. “Popsicles? Too sticky and messy. And no nicotine.”

“You’re being such a brat,” Barbrey groaned and held out her cigarette. “Take mine. Looks like the Martell brothers are down in the water anyway.” When Petyr took the cigarette she stretched and unbuttoned her shorts to reveal the rest of her red, ruched one piece. “Roslin, I spy Asha as well. I think it’s the perfect time for a swim.”

Edmure took Roslin’s cigarette as she followed Barbrey’s lead. Her lavender two-piece revealed more than Barbrey’s as she shook her hair down across one shoulder. She eyed the two dark-haired men diving off of the platform in the water. “Pardon me, boys. I’m going to have to join you B.” She kissed Edmure’s head. “You’ll behave without us, right? Maybe get Petyr in a better mood?”

“Most definitely,” Edmure winked as he one-handedly unwrapped the red, white, and blue confection of frozen sugar on a stick and sat down next to Petyr. Roslin’s barely-smoked cigarette was pinched between his other fingers so Petyr took it before Edmure dropped it.

“Those are disgusting.” He frowned at the syrup as it dripped down Edmure’s hand in rivulets.

“You’re about to put tobacco and who-knows-what in your lungs and you’re gonna judge me on this?”

“They’re just sugar. They rot your teeth and make you feel like shit later. What’ll happen to that body you want to show off so much?”

“You’re concerned about my looks?” Edmure asked innocently before he licked the length of the popsicle from the blue to the red and took a bite of the bottom portion. “Are you worried that I won’t be up to your standards anymore?”

Petyr shook his head but couldn’t look away from the show his boyfriend was putting on, no matter how ridiculous it was. “I don’t have standards for your looks. Do whatever you want to yourself,” he replied and put one of the white sticks of tobacco to his lips so he could take a drag.

“Oh, you don’t care about what I look like? Just who I show it to. I see now."

The smoke and Petyr’s breath stuttered as a wet smack of Edmure’s lips accompanied the ridiculous effort of eating the half-melted popsicle. More syrup dripped down onto his hand in the heat. His lips were stained with the same light blue that ran along his wrist, mixing with the almost violet veins underneath the skin. But while it looked like the sky on his pale skin it was dark and purple and extremely inviting on his lips. Petyr’s throat bobbed as he watched Edmure’s tongue lick up the excess. They caught each other’s eye and Edmure grinned. One of the cigarettes fell to the sand.

“Fuck. See how they made me waste a perfectly fine cigarette? They didn’t even want these." He grumbled and took a drag of the second one. Another slurp of syrup made him shudder. “Can you just eat your popsicle like a normal person?”

“It was already melting, not my fault,” Edmure shrugged. The boyish grinned turned into a more devilish smirk that had begun appearing on his face more often when he spent time with Petyr. “Would you rather I ate it like this?”

Slowly, he circled his tongue around the partially dissolved red tip of the treat before he slid the entire thing into his mouth.

“A child. You’re a child,” Petyr groaned and pulled the stick out so he could bring Edmure’s sugary blue lips to his, promptly pushing him back into the sand.

* * *

 

The water was clear and blue, small waves lapped at the canoe Petyr and Sansa paddled. They’d just finished the course that the 15-year-olds were required to pass in order to use the canoes without counselor supervision. Sansa had aced it with no trouble (besides their argument about how it was unfair that she had to wear a life jacket and he didn’t have to) and Petyr’s intent was to let her continue to do all the work as they made their way back to the docks from the middle of the lake.

On the shore, they could see most of the younger campers indulging in some free swim time. Lyanna waded out and picked up a crying child from her group while Barbrey watched from the lifeguard tower on shore. Petyr heard Edmure’s boisterous laugh and spotted him trying to shake off some kids from the diving platform in the middle of the swim area. He relaxed with his arms behind his head, wondering how he’d scored a boyfriend who had learned to be so patient with children. Such a far cry from any attitude he had in regard to children.

“Do you actually know how to paddle a canoe?” Sansa huffed and, with her bulky life jacket hindering her, turned around to face him after a moment of neither one of them paddling.

“I do.”

“Then why aren’t you fucking doing it?”

She’d already turned back around so he was free to smile at her attitude. He tried to channel Cat in her angriest moments when he replied. “I am your camp counselor and your official canoe license examiner; you can’t speak to me that way.”

“You’re right sorry.” Her lips turned up into an overly cheery smile. Her cheeks pushed up as high as they could. “That was _so rude of me_. _Mr. Petey_ , why aren’t you helping me fucking paddle?”

“You little brat,” he muttered with a smirk. “Catelyn will rue the day she got all the kids to call me that.”

She rest her oar across her lap and pushed her hair out of her eyes up into a ponytail. “You’re not that scary Mr. Petey. And as for a little brat? You’re thinking of my sister.”

Petyr chuckled thinking of the little thirteen-year old whose most recent camp prank was stealing the camp’s paintball supply and tossing them all at the cafeteria in the middle of the night. She was still stuck on food duty for the rest of the summer in the rainbow splattered building. Catelyn would be the last to admit she’d said that the bright paint job was staying, but no one seemed in a hurry to clean or repaint it before the summer ended.

He dipped his oar into the water, pulling back gently. They moved a few inches. “Happy now?”

Sansa shrugged and scanned the shoreline. “What got you so distracted in the first place?”

“Just some kids I thought were drowning.” He noted that she didn’t seem to be in any actual hurry to help him paddle now.

“Oh is that so?” Sansa spotted Edmure. “Or do you mean the hot lifeguard you’re banging?”

“Sansa!” Petyr laughed. His nose twisted in disgust and amusement.

“I mean you’re not making it a secret,” she laughed and dipped her oar into the water again. “None of the counselors make whoever they’re banging at camp a secret. You guys have just as much drama as us.”

They continued back around the canoe course in quiet before he finally laughed again. “Of course we’re not making it a secret. I just- Banging? That’s such a gross term.”

“You’re too old now you wouldn’t understand the hip slang we teens are using.”

“I’m six years older than you,” Petyr rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re ancient. Twenty-two? You’re basically thirty. What are you doing getting paid to be at camp?”

“I’ll be asking you the same question when you come back and spend your summers getting drunk with the counselors after spending all day doing arts and crafts with ten-year-olds.”

“If you’re still around when I come back to work here, I will personally kick Edmure’s fine ass for not kicking your flat ass out of here.” For a second Sansa watched said fine ass at the dock in the middle of the roped off swimming area. “Why don’t we keep watching him? It’s nice out here. Quiet. Calm.”

Petyr rolled his eyes. It was easy to tease Sansa –and for her to return it just as quickly- after being her camp counselor for three years straight. “Obviously you haven’t been checking mine out because I don’t have a flat ass, but it’d be great if you stopped checking out my boyfriend’s. You’re not in his league you little teenybopper.”

“Petyr you’re old but you’re not nearly old enough to use that phrase.”

“That’s neither here nor there when it comes to you stalking Edmure.” With his oar, he smoothly splashed some water onto her. She jumped and rocked the canoe a little.

“Asshole!” She laughed. “You’re one of the worst counselors ever.”

“Aww thank you, sweetie.” Petyr touched a hand to his chest. “You’re making me blush.”

She wiped the water off of her legs. “All jokes aside, I may not actually be into Edmure, Margaery and I are doing well thanks for being so considerate and asking, but I am going to miss you two whenever you do leave though.”

Petyr sighed. “Yeah, I feel that way too sometimes. Not about you though. Like a said. You’re a spoiled brat. Margaery deserves better.”

Sansa turned to splash him with some of the water from the boat then sat back and closed her eyes. He took in the sights around him while he could. Even if he hated being around kids, hated dealing with their drama, hated the restrictions the camp set on the counselors, and hated when the counselors’ drama outweighed the amount that the kids brought… He would miss it when he eventually had to leave.

He had a lot to thank the camp for. He’d have never met Edmure for one. He’d have never gotten the chance to spend every summer tucked away in the mountains getting paid to spend time to soak in nature. There were things he’d absolutely miss whenever the time came but there were also moments he wouldn’t miss when he eventually left.

He watched Sansa breathe in the fresh air, saw her pink cheeks and the blissful smile between them. His mind wandered to her predicament the previous summer. An abusive summer boyfriend who Petyr had finally stopped personally when he realized what was happening and the camp board of directors banned immediately. Sansa had left halfway through when rumors and fact had spread through the entire camp. That was the first and only time he’d visited a camper outside of camp. He, Edmure, and Cat had used their day off to drive down the mountain and an hour away to her home to check on her. It solidified their camaraderie and, even though the three of them had driven down the previous summer, it was still Petyr who she’d sought out to hug the first day of camp.

He’d been keeping a closer eye on her. She’d always had her cliques, people gravitated towards her spirit, she’d come back to camp with Margaery at her side almost always, but he’d also noticed someone else who seemed to bring such a bright smile to her face.

“Oh it looks like someone’s joining Edmure,” he lied and watched her face as he continued. She didn’t seem interested until he added, “That junior lifeguard, Rhaegar’s niece I think?”

Her head snapped up towards the beach then turned back to to his smirk. “Asshole.”

“So when did that happen? I thought you just said you Margaery and you were ‘doing well.’ What happened there?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head. A small, bashful smile overtook her lips and burst into a grin. Her eyes went to the beach like she was looking for the girls they were discussing. A dazed, dreamy look in her eyes  made him happy. "Margaery really is fantastic. We’ve both enjoyed this summer. We’re also both open to the idea of another person sharing our interest and one person just so happened to catch both of our interest.” His head tilted to the side and she knew without looking away what he was thinking. “We’re not that young Petyr."

He chuckled, “Yes you are. Especially in the grand scheme of life. Don’t try to do all your ‘growing up’ right now.” 

"Well when did you and Edmure get together?" She asked defensively.

“Hey, I’m not judging your choices if that’s what you think I meant by that. And I'm not saying you're making choices because of your age. You’re all very young, fuck,” his hand went to his hair and he ran his fingers through the curls made even curlier from the humidity, “even _I’m_ young no matter what _you_ say. That’s what being young is for. Figuring out who you like, what you enjoy…” He shrugged. “You deserve some freedom in youth. I mean, everyone no matter what age deserves freedom, but…”

“I get you. Thanks for the lecture dad,” she teased and then sighed. “Margaery’s just really good for me. Like after last summer I just- There were only a few people who didn’t make me feel sick to my stomach to talk to. Like you, Edmure, and Cat and Jeyne and Margaery. She’s been so good to me even before we started dating and now for her to be so open and willing to- I don’t know. I mean maybe this won’t end up working with Dany or it might.”

“Well…have you at least talked to her?”

Sansa burst into laughter, “Obviously we’re not just stalking her. We've hung out all summer it's not like it's a far out idea... but enough about this. I don’t want to jinx it or for you to turn into some weirdo counselor trying your hand at matchmaking.”

“Yeah right. I’m the last one on that list of counselors. It’s Edmure you need to worry about.”

“Oh he’s already attempted some cheesy shit,” she rolled her eyes. "He is not above abusing his position as her trainer to put in a good word every day. She was actually concerned he was into us before we both explained your relationship."

“Per usual. Fucking dork.” They’d drifted closer to the swim area and he could hear Edmure more clearly as well as see him. “But I love him.”

“God knows why he loves you.”

Petyr pushed her forward with his oar. The canoe wavered in the waves as she tried to regain her balance.

“Hey! Not cool Petyr,” she exclaimed with a laugh. “I was joking.”

“It was a rude joke,” he replied petulantly then smirked. “I think you need to cool your attitude off with a dip in the water.”

She twisted around. “Oh no. Petyr don't you dare. I am in _jean_ shorts.”

He tried to poke her with the oar again, but she ducked away. They both tilted to the side as the waves splashed over into the canoe. “Careful. You’ll make us both fall in.”

“Well, I’m not about to go in by myself. It’s your own damn fault if you tip this canoe.” She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. “Oh my god Petyr. Um, Roslin’s making out with Edmure.”

“What?” Petyr twisted around in his seat to find Edmure again. He was still on the dock, just as he was before, tossing a kid back into the water. Petyr’s head tilted in confusion just as he felt Sansa’s hands pushing onto his back. He cursed as he fell over, headfirst into the cold water. The splash was loud but her laughter still rang in his ears as he sank underwater.

He pushed back up and out and took a huge breath when his head broke the surface. Sansa’s smug smiling face was the first sight to greet him as she began paddling the canoe away. He tread water as he tried to catch his breath again. “You fucking brat!”

“That's what you get for the Dany trick. Maybe you should be wearing a life jacket. Your arms are gonna get tired from all the paddling they’re gonna have to do.” She worked fast but he’d been swimming in that lake every summer for the past decade.

“Oh no you don’t.” He grabbed the edge and held on tight. Water lapped against his face and over the edge. Sansa tried to push him off and lost her oar in the process. “You’re failing your exam now. You know that right?”

“Get off! Petyr you’re gonna tip the ca-” She tried to yell but Petyr succeeded in flipping the canoe over and she smacked down into the water next to him. When her head popped out and her body remained buoyant, thanks to the bright orange vest, she glared at him. “Worst. Counselor. Ever.”

* * *

 

“I think this is karma for you lying to all the little twerps about leeches in the lake. And for pushing Sansa in the lake.”

“I don’t care what lie she told you. She started that. As for the leeches…this is not equal to that little white lie Edmure,” Petyr whined. “The itching is unbearable and my _nose_ is even sunburnt.”

“Where was your book at? Thought you used that as sunscreen instead. Oh my, your back is fucked too.” Edmure pressed his hand against the red and chuckled when Petyr hissed. The handprint illuminated white for a second. “Sorry. I had to. Well, this book says to numb it with ice, then put an anti-histamine, and then calamine lotion.”

“I’m allergic to calamine.”

“How? Isn’t it supposed to be the anti-allergy?”

“Fuck if I know. I just know I get hives whenever I put it on.”

Edmure kissed each of his shoulder blades and hummed. “Maybe the aloe for the sunburn will help. I’ll be right back. I’m going to the health hut.”

The screen door slammed shut and dust fell from the ceiling when he ran out the door. Petyr groaned at the pain and the heat and how terrible the past week had been. There’d been a broken wasp nest near the girls’ cabins so they’d had to double up and that was trouble. Cat and Ned had both gotten food poisoning on their day off leaving him in charge of young campers again. His day off was taken up by covering for another counselor during a practice hike for the big teen hike, where he’d gotten bitten up by bugs and burned by the sun. His limbs were aching, his head pounding, and he needed to be back in shape by the next day for the big hike to the top of the summit. There was no way he could even walk let alone hike with a bunch of children. And he’d been looking forward to a trip down the mountain on his day off with Edmure. Spending it groaning in bed all day, like this, was not what he’d imagined.

Outside of the cabin he shared with Edmure he could hear the various counselors who weren’t required to be with children at the moment. Laughter and cursing and clinking bottles accompanied the naturals sounds of birds and the wildlife in the forest around them. He thought he detected Barbey’s voice but he couldn’t tell who she was with and in the end, he couldn’t concentrate hard enough on anything but his body’s pain. The sheets beneath him were sweltering, the pillow under his face soaked in the sweat from his brow. He tried to raise his arms to flip the pillow to the cool side but even that small task aggravated the bug bites on his arms.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned as his eyes started watering. There was no way he could be out and about with the patience for teenagers or children in twenty-four hours. The screen door of the cabin slammed shut. Footsteps padded across the wood and then he felt Edmure’s calloused hand wipe at the tears before he eased down on the bed.

“Oh, you’re in really bad shape babe. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” Edmure kissed the back of Petyr’s head and followed that gesture up with squirting the cool sensation of the aloe gel along his sunburnt spine. Gently he rubbed it across the expanse of Petyr’s back with two fingers. “You’re going to have so many new freckles. So that’s a plus.” He leaned down and kissed each of the ones that already dotted the skin. “I love these originals more though.” The skin was still overheated and too dry on his lips so he added more aloe. “Why on earth would you take your shirt off in the woods Petyr?”

“A girl threw up on the hike, got it all over herself, and didn’t have a second shirt,” he murmured quietly. The cooling aloe mixed with Edmure’s touch was finally easing some of the intense pain he’d been battling all morning.

That admission earned him another round of soft kisses. “For how much you act like you hate kids you’re actually really fantastic with them.”

“Well I’m not gonna listen to her cry about walking in her vomit-covered shirt or have someone else vomit because of the smell am I?”

Edmure chuckled and placed two ice packs on Petyr’s shoulder blades. Petyr sighed immediately. “Does that feel good babe?”

Petyr nodded against the pillow. His eyes closed in bliss. “Do you have another ice pack?”

“I’ve got a few more. Where do you need them?”

“The pillow and my arms. Please.”

He did as Petyr asked and soon his body seemed to feel a little closer to normal than the burning state it was in before. He shifted his head to the other side to look at Edmure.

“I’m sorry I can’t go down with you today.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that. Cat owes us enough anyway for missing last week’s days off,” Edmure shrugged. “Well, she owes you for getting food poisoning. Roslin actually owes us for ‘getting sick’ and I’ll make her pay up too.” He wiped some aloe along Petyr’s forehead and nose. “Such a pasty white boy aren’t you?”

“Coming from you,” Petyr murmured as he closed his eyes. But with all of his lifeguarding shifts, Edmure wasn’t the same pasty white that they’d both been at the beginning of camp. A bronzy glow covered most of his body. But there were a few exceptions -unseen to most- that still showed true. Petyr waved blindly at the air behind Edmure to grab one exception but couldn’t find purchase anywhere.

“Quit trying to grab my ass, become a lifeguard next year and maybe you won’t forget to put your sunscreen on when you’re doing noble deeds. You’ll have to learn how to swim better though,” he teased. His hands lightly rubbed Petyr’s back one more time until he was satisfied he’d slathered enough aloe on.

“Ha. I can’t even imagine coming back next year. This has been the worst fucking week. Even worse than the time we were the ones who walked an entire group off the trail to a waterfall surrounded by poison ivy. Someone’s really gotta rope that off. Robert will do the same exact thing next year too.”

The creaky old mattress squeaked as Edmure laid down, his arm resting under his head as he sighed and took in the sunburnt face in front of him. “S’not all bad I suppose. We finally don’t have to worry about anyone coming into the cabin for once. You’ll get some rest.”

Petyr leaned forward, his lips gently tugging Edmure’s as he met him in the middle. He reached for his hip and an icepack slid down his back, scraping against the skin. He winced. “Fucking hell.”

“Here, does lying on your side hurt too much?”

Petyr only nodded. The constant squeaking as Edmure shifted around made him chuckle though. “What are you doing?”

“Trying not to touch you but also touch you,” Edmure muttered. “Your legs aren’t sunburnt right?”

“No they’re fine.”

It took him a moment but once Edmure was situated he stroked up and down Petyr’s back as gently as if he was using a feather. A tingling shiver ran down his spine at Edmure’s touch. It was the gentlest he’d ever been with Petyr, fingers just barely coasting up and down his back. He felt Edmure’s body lean down closer and then the breeze of his cooling breath joined the slight grazing of his fingertips. Goosebumps covered his inflamed arms and back. A small laugh escaped Edmure’s lips making the air flow warm for a moment. They’d been close, as close as anyone could be before, but somehow this felt more intimate than they’d been. Edmure knew Petyr’s body like no one else and Petyr thought he probably knew Edmure’s better than anyone else.

“You’re too good for me,” Petyr mumbled into the pillow.

Edmure smiled and shook his hair out of his eyes. “Maybe I’m too good to you but I’m definitely not too good for you. We’re both good for each other.”

“You are though. No one would ever do what you’ve done for me today.”

“Well that’s why I’m your boyfriend and they’re not.”

Petyr didn’t have a reply so he just soaked in the feeling of Edmure’s hands. Soaked in the smell of the moment, tried to cement every sense in his mind. He felt himself drifting off so he tapped Edmure’s leg and made him lay back down beside him again. He readjusted the ice packs and leaned close. Edmure’s arms cradled him close and they both steadily fell asleep wrapped up in each other in the warm summer afternoon.

* * *

 

“Cat’s gonna be pissed we’re not there,” Petyr said as he leaned against the cafeteria doorway.

Edmure shrugged and continued his search in the freezer. “She’s gonna be pissed no matter what.”

“Why? Everyone else is gonna be there right? The last night is too obvious to ditch.”

“Yeah exactly. It’s gonna be a very packed final night. That’s why she’ll be pissed.”

“Why is that a problem?” Petyr tilted his head and quietly stalked towards Edmure. “What do you know and how long have you known it?”

“Aha! There they are.” Edmure spun around just as Peyr wrapped his arms around his waist. “Drumstick? Or pushpop?”

“Edmure. What do you know?” Petyr leaned in close and eyed Edmure intently.

“Well I know we’re unfortunately out of rocket pops. Everyone just seems to love those. Or have you been the one pilfering all of them this summer?”

Petyr nipped at his neck. “Edmure.”

“You remember how Ned threw an uncharacteristic fit when Barbey and Roslin wanted the final spot for the show?” Edmure asked with a smile.

“Mhm,” Petyr murmured against his neck.

“Well a couple weeks before camp even started Ned came and visited me and dear ol’ dad and asked him to go on a two-day fishing trip.”

“Oh my god,” Petyr laughed as he leaned back in realization. “She’s gonna kill him. A public proposal? At camp?”

“We should stop him, right? I mean, she’d probably love that it’s at camp. They’re cheesy as fuck and love that shit but he’s gonna propose to her on that stage."

“We should go watch. She’s the worst actress and she’s gonna hate it. Oh my god.”

“If we’re not going to stop him we’re not going to watch,” Edmure admonished.

Petyr pulled back and the frozen air from behind Edmure hit him in the face. “Come on. You wanna miss your sister’s engagement?”

“She might say no.” Edmure took his hand in his and closed the freezer door.

“Never. It’s way past time for them to make it civically official. Honestly, I’m surprised it’s taken so long. They love kids so much.”

“True. You wanna head over there?”

Petyr shrugged and took Edmure’s free hand in his as they started out the door. “If you ever publically proposed to me I would murder you and bury you in the woods. I want you to know that.”

“Oh good to know I’m the one who will need to do the proposing,” Edmure laughed as he pushed the screen door open and locked it behind them.

“Of course you are and it better be good and it better be quiet.”

Edmure stepped away and looked around the dark empty camp. He held out the Drumstick and pushpop in his free hand. “Have you made your decision yet?”

“Pushpop.” Petyr rolled his eyes. Then he groaned when Edmure dropped to one knee. He tried to shake his hand away but Edmure held on tight. “Let go of me. Get out.”

“We’re already outside silly.” He smirked but then his expression softened as he tried not to laugh. “Petyr, I offer this pushpop as a symbol of my eternal love for you-”

“Pushpops aren’t eternal. They melt.” Petyr looked down at the rainbow cream dripping out of the paper holder. A laugh escaped his smirking lips, “And yours is already melting.”

“I melt when I’m with you,” Edmure replied with a completely straight face. His lips twitched and Petyr could tell how satisfied he was with his quickness.

“I swear to fucking God I’ll bury you alive in the woods for that.”

“You’re just so hot I have to melt Petyr.”

“And you said Ned and Cat were cheesy. It must run in the family.”

A loud chorus of cheers and applause boomed from the amphitheater’s direction. They both looked in towards the orange and white glow of the campfire and stage lights mixed to brighten up the dark night.

“Sounds like someone said yes,” Edmure said and looked pointedly at the melting pushpop. “Or everyone’s cheering for Ned’s guitar-playing…Nah, definitely the proposal.”

Petyr shook his head and chuckled. “If I say yes to your awful proposal, can we share the Drumstick instead? And can we never come back to camp again?”

“Of course. I’m not taking a chance getting buried in these woods.” Edmure stood up and accepted Petyr’s kiss.

“We should probably go act like we saw theirs,” Petyr murmured against his lips.

“We could. Or we could just go for a walk. Last night at camp and all. Gotta celebrate our impending nuptials.”

They walked towards the empty cabins where suitcases and duffel bags were in various states of packed and unpacked behind the closed doors. Wet bathing suits and towels hung out on the stoops of the cabins to dry overnight. Beads and feathers and tissue paper were scattered across the ground that Petyr and Edmure slowly made their way around. They’d spent so many years at this camp together, Petyr couldn’t imagine leaving but he knew the next summer would be full of even more new people he didn’t know or care for. Everyone was moving on with their lives. He knew what really mattered to him wasn’t the swimming in the lake every year, or hiking, or bitching about the bratty kids. It was spending as much time by Edmure’s side as he could. He took a bite of the Drumstick when Edmure had unwrapped it and held it out to him.

“Edmure what’s your favorite memory of camp?” He asked when they stopped by the lake and sat on a picnic table.

Edmure looked out at the water, “Hmm there are a lot.”

“Name one. It’s not that hard.”

“I can’t just think of one specific one immediately,” he groaned. “What’s yours if it’s so easy?”

“The night you taught me about constellations,” Petyr replied quietly but sincerely.

“Fuck that was a long time ago,” Edmure breathed. “Wasn’t that your first year here?”

Petyr nodded. “Fresh out of the city. First time in the woods."

“You were so confused about everything. And disgusted.” Edmure nuzzled into his neck. “Not by the stars though. You loved those.”

“I loved you mostly.” His lips pressed against Edmure’s cheek. “And you knew every constellation. Every night you helped me find a new one.”

“I know my favorite memory now.” Edmure sat up and held Petyr’s hand. “The time you drowned.”

Petyr laughed in response. “It is not.”

“It is. You thought you were so cute and so coy.”

“I was. You were so unsuspecting.”

“Even with it being my first day on the job I knew what you were doing. Walking by the lifeguard stand a couple of times, laying out and lowering your shorts to get a better tan line, and then your fake drowning. You are great at many things Petyr but flirting and trying to be sneaky whilst doing so?” Edmure shook his head sadly.

“Come on. It was a well-thought-out plan. Better than my plan to make you jealous with Barbrey.”

“Nah that one was better because you didn’t actually start drowning while dating her.”

“It did get you to kiss me for the first time.”

“Well, I had to give you extremely attentive CPR. You had so much water in your lungs,” Edmure leaned in to kiss him. “Who would have known such a bad flirt with no swimming skills would be such a good kisser.”

The memory of the day made both of them laugh and they fell back onto the picnic table. Petyr curled onto Edmure’s chest and sighed.

“I’m not marrying you if you really think that counts as a proposal.” He smiled when Edmure played with his favorite curls near the bottom of his head.

“It does,” he replied self-assuredly. “And yeah, you are.”

They both looked up at the stars. Petyr thought about the countless number of times they’d done that every night for the past few years and how there was no one else he’d rather do that with. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this purely Petyr and Edmure but I tried so many different Petyr Edmure situations for the canoe and none of them were working. So I'm sorry for giving that one to Petyr and Sansa but that friendship dynamic popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of them!


End file.
